tono555fandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero
It was quite like Korra to move around the city all day. Sure, her trusty companion Naga was the one who got her everywhere, but when she arrived at the scene, it was Korra who did all the ass-whooping. Naga came in to help from time to time, but that rarely ever happened. Korra was somewhat of a hero in Republic City. She was strong, fast and had the power of manipulating water, earth, fire, and air. She was the only one who could. She gained her powers when she was little. She was playing with some friends until she fell into a hole. There, she found some middle aged guy named Tenzin who pretty much forced her to drink some sort of potion. Now, if Korra encountered some dude in a hole who tried to give her some sort of potion, she would have dealt with him before he could say "flameo!", but she was a helpless 6 year old. Luckily for Korra, the potion have her powers and Tenzin became her mentor. As she did the usual city-wide check, she saw a woman crying for help. She appoached the criminals who let out a cry of fear. "Oh no, it's The Avatar!" said one. Korra smiled. It being known all across the city was one of the perks of this job. She approached one, and through a fire punch at him. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backward. "Run!" she told the woman. However, the woman didn't seem to hear her. She was too busy losing her mind and sitting against the wall with her head buried between her hands. As another man approached Korra from behind her, she kicked behind her and sent him flying back with air. Then she caught the remaining two in an earth restraint. She placed her hands on her hips. "Not bad for a day's work, eh, Naga?" she asked. Her loyal companion responded by licking her face. Korra then decided to approach the woman she had rescued. Upon closer inspection, Korra realized the "woman" was actually more of a young adult. She seemed about Korra's age, which was 23. And she was hot. "Oh, Avatar, thank you so much. I'm such a mess right now, how embarrassing," she said, clearly shaken by what Korra assumed was the shock of just having been mugged. "Not a problem, ma'am; it's what I do," said Korra with a wink. "Will you be okay?" "I, uh, should be fine, Avatar, thank you so much-- wait I already said that, didn't I?" said the young woman. She was moving her hair from out of her forehead and was the slightest shade of red. Korra just raised her right eyebrow and chuckled. "Riiight," she said. "I have to go now. Stay out of trouble miss!" Korra jumped on Naga and headed for her home. A small apartment downtown, where she could go back to without much trouble in case she happened to be on the other side of the city. She lay on her bed and started thinking. She thought about the young woman she had just saved. She had a sort of natural beauty to her, despite not looking what Korra assumed would be her "best". She did the usual, ate a shitty dinner, fed Naga, took a shower, brushed her teeth and fell asleep so she could wake up fully rested the next day. That said, she would not wake up early. She never liked mornings and wouldn't change her beauty sleep for anything in the entire world. The next morning, Korra woke up and got ready to scour the city for danger and crime. She always had her eyes peeled in case she saw anything suspicious. Then she heard a strangely familiar cry for help. Korra jumped from Naga's back and started throwing punches, in hopes of defeating those who were mugging the woman that had cried for help. However, what happened next really surprised her. The woman she was trying to save asked her to stop firing. The woman was also the young woman she had just rescued the day before. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Korra. "Listen, let me introduce myself," said the young adult. "My name is Asami Sato, daughter of--" "Hiroshi Sato?" asked Korra. "Yes!" said Asami, turning a bit red. "Why did you ask me to stop firing? And why did those guys just leave when I got here?" asked Korra. "Well.. I, uh..." started Asami. She turned beet red and her voice was shaking. "I wasn't really in trouble, I wanted to see you again because I feel like I could've made a better impression." "Excuse me?" Korra was now very confused. Nobody had ever acted this way in front of her. "Look, I'm just gonna say it. I... Ugh why is it so hard? I... like you," said Asami. "You like ... me?" asked Korra. "You mean you--" "Yes, I like you like you," said Asami, now more red than ever. "I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go on a ... date? Type? Thing?" Korra just stood there surprised. Korra had never really been very social, but it got worse as she got older, so she didn't have many friends growing up and the ones she did, usually left her. However, nobody had ever asked her on a date and she didn't think anyone ever looked at her that way. She always knew she was bisexual, but this was something completely new to her and she had no idea how to react. "Well?" asked Asami. "Yes. Let's do it," answered Korra. "Where should we meet--?" "Kwong's Cuisine. Come however you like, I can have clothes brought in for you. See you there at eight?" said Asami. "Sure," replied Korra. "See you there." She got on Naga slower than usual and asked her to run. Naga did as she was asked and while Korra felt the wind rushing past her, she was able to register what had just happened. She felt a rush of emotion go through her while she headed on to the next civilian in distress... ---- She made it to Kowng's Cuisine later that night, where she was escorted by a waiter to a dressing room. She was handed several dresses, but she settled for a blue one that matched her eyes. "Ms. Sato is waiting for you," said the waiter. "Thank you," replied Korra. She was escorted to her table, where she greeted Asami. They greeted each other with a hug and started talking about where they were from, their life's story, etc. Korra found herself to be handling the conversation way better than she would be if she were talking with another person. Maybe it was the way Asami smiled when she talked about her projects or the fact that Asami was actually dressed elegantly this time. It could have also been the fact that Asami talked a lot and that she made everything sound so interesting, so Korra never lost focus. Korra had never really been good at sitting still, but Asami sure knew how to set the pace. Once the check arrived, Asami offered to take Korra home as opposed to having her call a taxi. Of course, Asami had a chauffeur, which is just one of the perks of being rich. "Hello, Ms. Sato, shall we head home or will we be escorting your invite to her home?" asked the chauffeur. "Take us back to the family estate," said Asami, looking over at Korra as if asking for approval with just the look. Korra just shrugged as if saying "yeah, sure" and smiled slightly. She stared out the window until a few minutes later, she felt Asami's hand on her lap. Korra's breath stopped for a second and got heavier. She looked at Asami, wondering if her date was making some sort of mistake and touched her by accident, but Asami's look was serious. She looked straight into Korra's eyes as she started moving her hand down, under Korra's dress and moving it up her leg and closer to her clit. Korra stared down at her legs and noticed her breath had started shaking with excitement. She looked at Asami and nodded, giving her permission to do whatever it is she had planned, but making no noise as the chauffeur was behind the wheel and she was pretty damn close to him. As Asami reached inside Korra's panties and finally making contact with them, she started rubbing right on top of where Korra's clit was. Korra now had to bite her lip in order to not make any noise, she knew she was wet now. Asami rubbed, increasing the intensity relentlessly. Korra was sweating, trying not to moan at all, but it was definitely not an easy task. Asami finally made contact with her clit and varied in circular and just up and down movements. At one point she got the best of Korra who, when exhaling let out an "Ah" and then inhaled strongly. Asami was now smiling and looking at Korra straight into her eyes. When Korra reached her climax, she realized she was holding onto the door and seat and breathing very heavily. The chauffeur obviously knew what they were up to because he looked at her from the rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow as if saying "looks like someone had a good time". Once they reached the estate, Asami thanked the chauffeur innocently while Korra was still shaken, still not able to process what had just happened. Asami, who was halfway up the stairs by now, turned around and asked, "Korra, are you coming? Korra, looked up and nodded with her hands on her hips, still breathing heavily. "Okay! I'll see you upstairs then. First door to your left!" said Asami. Korra looked up at the moon, then inside the house and started making her way up the stairs to the front door. "This girl is a fucking psycho," she thought to herself. "I love her." And she got ready for round two.